


【雀驼】苹果酒来一杯吗 03

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【雀驼】苹果酒来一杯吗 03

9.

朴佑镇吼完就后悔了。

林煐岷一双小鹿一样的葡萄眼赤红一片，倔强的不行。他不想把话说的太重，"别任性了，你22岁了。希望这是最后一次见到你。"

他们还没开始，就已经剑拔弩张了，林煐岷更觉得爱情是顶顶奢侈的东西，心里之前残留的一些期盼都碎成了渣滓，随着冬日的冷风消散。

朴佑镇知道自己做错了事，用错了方法，赶忙道歉。

"哥，我知道错了。"

林煐岷掰开他的手，一言不发向前走。

"我真的知道错了。"

朴佑镇一路跟着他到了停车场，挡在他车前面不让他开走，林煐岷没办法下了车。

"朴佑镇你幼不幼稚啊？"

"用alpha信息素压制人，死皮赖脸的缠着，不过就是因为你的征服欲不是吗？"

"你问问你自己，你是真心喜欢我吗？"

一个字一个字的朴佑镇都听得懂，放在一起就有些迷茫了。自己起初，是抱着这样的想法，但好像又有哪里有什么不对。

林煐岷看他愣愣的放开了手，启动车离开，开出地下车库的时候，潸然泪下。

生气也不全是因为信息素。朴佑镇保护他而砸烂自己吉他的时候，他能感受到自己的心脏扑通扑通的，像只灵活的小兔子在心里乱窜，被全心全意捧在手心的感觉原来这样好。拉开身边的人霸气地强吻他的时候，也很让人心动，林煐岷现在明白了为什么有人形容荷尔蒙是春日里第一缕暖阳，因为那一瞬间，仿佛万物复苏，冰河复流，春暖花开，被强烈的占有欲环绕的感觉原来也这样好。

好的让他快要泥足深陷，快要点头与他疯这一场。

小男孩赤诚而又热烈的表达是他最宝贵的东西，就像是毒药，让人上瘾。

林煐岷从来没有如此痛恨自己出生在一个破碎的家庭里，勇气是最稀缺的资源。父母教导他，每一步都要理智谨慎，才能做出最正确的选择。

10.

喜欢一个人到底是个什么心情啊？

朴佑镇连续一个星期都翻来覆去的睡不着觉，血液里热潮翻涌，一到晚上就想起林煐岷扑闪着眼睛，倔强的咬住嘴唇拒绝他的样子。

操，好想把他按在身下，亲口尝一尝苹果汁到底是什么滋味。越高冷，越拒绝，朴佑镇就越想看看林煐岷在身下沉沦欲海的迷人模样，想想就要吞口水。

想到他说自己有想被标记的人，朴佑镇不清楚如果真的有这个人会不会被自己揍到十级伤残。林煐岷怎么能属于别人呢，自己家的小苹果，凭什么让给别人啃。别说永久标记了，就算是临时咬一口，朴佑镇心里都要痛的被剜出血了。

这都不是喜欢，那什么是？荷尔蒙不会骗人。朴佑镇看着自己不争气支起的帐篷翻身下了床去浴室。

林煐岷打完抑制剂虚弱的丢了一袋垃圾，刚刚进门就听见敲门声。一打开门，是多日不见的朴佑镇，他好像是跑过来的，气还不太匀，有点喘。

"我想过了。"

"嗯？"

"林煐岷，我想过了。我是真心喜欢你。"

还是这样直白的让人心动，林煐岷一时失语。一颗心狂跳了起来。歪了歪头，"所以呢？"

"你，愿不愿意给我一个机会？"少年的声音头一次带上了颤抖，小心翼翼的盯着他，一双狗狗眼湿漉漉的。

林煐岷不得不佩服起自己的自制力来，"可是我已经有了想要被标记的人了，我记得我说的很清楚了。"

"我也说的很清楚，我们不要再见面了。"

朴佑镇不相信，抓住他的胳膊往上一刷，还未消退的针孔就这样暴露在两个人的视线里。

林煐岷瞳孔微微放大，刷下袖子，还是坚持说，"金东贤出差了，今天才回来。请你以后不要再来了。"说完便关上了房门。

金东贤上次说只差一次就要永久标记了。

10.

"金东贤你给我滚出来！"体弱的beta小护士根本拦不住常年健身的朴佑镇，被他推进了金东贤的诊室。

"怎么这么不怜香惜玉呢？"金东贤吩咐护士小姐姐出去，安慰了几句，转头发现朴佑镇胳膊上青筋暴起，眼里红血丝像是要爆出来。

"我只会照顾一个人，不像你，沾花惹草。"

……

"不许标记林煐岷。"

金东贤诧异了一下，"关你什么事啊？在这警告我，还不如去哄哄人。"

话音刚落金东贤就被朴佑镇举了起来抵在墙上一字一顿的听他说，"不许标记林煐岷。"

执拗的样子都一个模样，金东贤被掐的快要不能呼吸，勉强憋出几个字，"还想……不想……追到……"

啪的一声金东贤被放了下来，大力的喘了几口气，狠狠地瞪了朴佑镇一眼。

"我说你俩谈恋爱就你俩谈呗，我这是造了什么孽？"

"说重点。"

"哎呀，就是我根本没标记他。"

朴佑镇坐了下来，给自己倒了一杯水喝了几口。

"嘿，你倒是不客气。"

"继续。"

"他就是想找个无爱的人标记了，互不打扰，但是没找到。哎你说都没感情，怎么标记啊，林煐岷又不是那种放浪形骸的人，心里那关能过得去吗？"金东贤摇摇头，咂咂嘴。

"那为什么不选我？"

"自己想。"

等号的病人按耐不住在门口狂敲，"里面的，怎么插队呢！"

金东贤耸耸肩，"我已经说的很清楚了，赶紧走吧，这里是医院。"

朴佑镇思忖着咬了咬水杯的杯沿，临出门的时候指了指脖子，"医药费我出，改天请你喝酒。"

"谢了。"

朴佑镇出了门就往林煐岷家里冲，既然是随便，为什么他不可以呢。前提条件是无爱之人，那……他不敢细想，有什么东西要冲破血管，兴奋的因子传入四肢百骸。还能保持理智，本身是担心自己猜错，不想强迫他。

你情我愿，为什么还要一忍再忍，朴佑镇真想把林煐岷那颗脑袋打开看看装了些什么玩意儿。

砰砰砰，敲门声很大，没人应答。

"开门密码xxxxxx，两顿酒，谢谢。  
——金东贤"

什么两顿，十顿都请。

11.

进门的时候，林煐岷已经浑身滚烫，体内的热潮一浪一浪，就要把他淹没，看见朴佑镇进来，没出息的红了眼。

失效是意料之中的事情，昨晚上打了三针才压下去发情期，今天早上被朴佑镇一靠近，身下就像是发了洪水，一发不可收拾。林煐岷不想在这种情况下被迫接受和朴佑镇做。爱情是平等的事情，做爱也是要水到渠成，心意相通才行，所以他才拖了那么久还没有找到合适的"搭档"。也许他也清楚，这根本行不通。

本来说难受也没有那么难受，只是很煎熬，逆来顺受了十几年，也能预料，只是朴佑镇一来，不知道为什么他就很委屈，两颗眼珠簌簌地落下金豆豆，身上的难受越发鲜明，快要不能承受。

林煐岷想起自己小时候，父母还没有在他面前吵的那样凶。有次在学校里，下课了和同学疯闹，摔破了膝盖，鲜血直流，怎么也止不住，但他觉得不怎么疼，还想着先进教室等到上课的时候问老师怎么办。结果远远望见妈妈来学校视察了，突然膝盖上的上就像被滚针扎过了一样，痛的无以复加，哭喊着奔向妈妈怀里。

朴佑镇看到这场面心疼的不行，跑过去抱住林煐岷，释放些信息素安抚他，这才把林煐岷从思绪里拉出来。

"我来了，别怕。我来了。"

滚烫的眼泪流的更畅快了，林煐岷索性闭上眼往前拱汲取金酒的味道。

朴佑镇强忍下欲望，抓着他的脸问他。

"为什么不要我？既然谁都可以，为什么我不可以？"

林煐岷像是整个人都在火里燃烧，身下的地毯都被打湿了，耳朵嗡嗡的。浓郁的青苹果味青涩，闻起来就能让人觉得爽口。

"为什么不要我……"

"你明明知道，金东贤会说实话。"

朴佑镇一句一句逼迫林煐岷直视内心，他知道林煐岷能听见，林煐岷也确实能听见。

林煐岷没有回答，抓着朴佑镇的手呜咽着吻向他，朴佑镇忍耐着亲吻的冲动，一把打开林煐岷的头，"回答我。"

林煐岷委屈极了，发情期的难耐几乎被朴佑镇的质问推向了巅峰，带着哭腔求他，"求求你，佑镇呐。救救我，我好难受。"说着又是扑上去亲朴佑镇，又是用屁股去蹭朴佑镇的大腿，整个人树袋熊一样的往朴佑镇身上蹭。

林煐岷在身下哭着求他。朴佑镇刚刚树立起来的理智的峰塔瞬间土崩瓦解，他挣扎着吻了吻林煐岷，把他抱进了浴室的浴缸里。

冰凉的水肆意地浇洒在林煐岷的头顶，情潮的灼热灭了大半，林煐岷不哭了，面朝花洒，任凭凉水冲刷着自己不清醒的额头。

凉水并不能解决本质问题，林煐岷很快又燥热起来，这次他没求饶，蜷着身子，咬着嘴唇的牙齿越来越用力，最后直接咬破了，鲜血涌了出来，滴进浴缸，朴佑镇一抬头，林煐岷雪白精致的锁骨上也染上血珠，水流花花的从旁边跃过。朴佑镇实在受不了了，抓住他的后颈从锁骨往上到唇，把血舔了个干净，血腥味充斥在两个人的舌尖。

"就这么难吗？承认你也喜欢我，就这么难吗？"

"谁喜欢你了？"林煐岷浑身湿透了，头发也乱糟糟的，现在唇也破了，活像一副惨遭蹂躏的模样。锁骨被吻上的时候，明明整个人都要控制不住自己了，嘴上却还是很硬，倔强的做最后的挣扎。

"我也不想用信息素压迫你，我知道你追求平等，不强迫你。我就问你，要不要临时标记，不要我现在就走。"到底是心疼林煐岷，朴佑镇跨进浴缸坐下跟他讲道理。身下的热铁硬的生疼，朴佑镇忍得很辛苦，没办法陪他一直耗下去。

抑制剂失效，现在林煐岷也只有接受这一个选择，朴佑镇说的是临时而不是永久，已经做出很大的让步了。权衡再三，林煐岷点了头，低低的嗯了一声。

朴佑镇抓过他的胳膊靠向自己，犬齿摩擦着腺体，林煐岷颤抖着嗯了几声，受不了这刺激。下一秒齿牙冲破脆弱的皮肤，注入杜松子味的信息素，林煐岷很快平复了下来。结果朴佑镇顺着胳膊就这样抓住他的手覆上朴佑镇身下高温的炙热。

"收点利息。"林煐岷听见朴佑镇在他耳边低声说。

TBC.


End file.
